Only See
by Nathan Dripps
Summary: oneshot au where Satania is blind. Gabriel thinks about her friend and her insecurities. Vignette is there to help her, though. Things happen when I need to sleep. T for language. A bit of Satania x Raphiel, and Gabriel x Vignette.


Gabriel was quite upset with her current situation.

Here she was, wanting to be home on her computer, so she could get on her mmo. There was a 50-percent off skin for her character, and she had _just _enough room in her stipends to afford it. It was tonight only, and then it was back to being way too overpriced. But _nooo_, Vignette wanted them all to come and do karaoke, because of Satania's birthday. Gabriel knew that it was something the two demons loved for some reason, but why'd she have to drag her into it? Gabe might be an angel, but she couldn't sing to save her life.

Raphiel didn't help matters. She always loved being with Satania, because of how much fun it was to be around the demon. And she loved it even _more _when Gabe interacted around Satania, because the angel was always a little cautious around their blind friend, unlike any other time, when she was extremely careless about everything.

Yes, Satania was very much blind. She has never been able to see anything, according to Vigne. She had a stick and everything. So Gabriel was always...nervous around her. Nervous that the girl would do something stupid, and it would be Gabriel's fault somehow, because Gabriel was careless and being careless around a blind person always went wrong.

That's what Gabriel thinks every time Satania gets close to her. She freezes up like the poor, innocent demon was a bee about to sting her. Angels didn't..._do _physical disabilities. Everyone was perfect. Physically, at least. Morally? Well, all one had to do was look at Raphiel and eat their angel-justifying words. But this perfection was why Gabriel had no idea how to act around Satania.

Nonetheless, Gabriel was grouchy when she got into Vigne's minivan. _Goddamn, I shoulda charged my phone_, she grumbles, looking at the useless handheld.

But she stops breathing as Satania slides next to her, and Raph slides next to Satania. "Nya! You are blessed, lowly angel, to be sitting next to me!" And she stares at Gabriel with those cloudy red eyes full of pride and confidence.

Those eyes were the other thing that made Gabriel uneasy. They were the most demonic thing about the demon. They looked like they would suck her soul out and devour it. Gabriel realizes the demon has no control over it, but she can't help but be put off by it.

The car ride is mostly silence, with Satania ordering which songs would be played and Raphiel laughing at the girl.

Gabriel is jealous of Raph. how can she be so _chill _with the demon? She acted as if she wasn't fragile glass, as if she wasn't a bomb about to go off in your face. She was _fucking_ snuggling up to her and playing with her hair now, which was almost borderline molestation.

Satania is blushing, but she leans into Raph's touch. Maybe that's why Raph can get away with it. Gabe isn't sure what's going on between those two, but they've definitely gotten a lot more intimate.

Vignette starts humming in the front seat. Gabriel wonders how she has taken care of Satania over the years in hell. She knows that Vignette was basically an older sister to her when Satania's parents were absent in her life. But it must be hard, dealing with a _blind _demon. Gabriel knows that she wouldn't be up to the challenge.

Satania is annoying when Gabriel isn't afraid she'll break something. She's a loudmouth, an airhead, a cocky idiot with a swelled ego. But she's also _blind_, so Gabriel is always afraid something she'll do will kill the girl.

So she just sits there in silence while Vignette hums and Raphiel and Satania flirt or cuddle or whatever they do, thinking, once again, about her enigma of a friend.

* * *

When they finally get to the karaoke place, the guy at the register directs them almost immediately to Vigne and Satania's reserved _premium_ room, which is and isn't a surprise based on how many times Vignette has told Gabe about her and Satania's karaoke escapades.

And when they get into the room, Satania starts singing a beautiful song. She might be blind, but she sure wasn't tone deaf.

Vignette catches her looking at Satania, and reaches over with her hand. Gabriel flinches a little, but doesn't pull away. Vigne is the only one that Gabe has told about her insecurities with regards to Satania. When Vigne smiles at her, though, Gabriel forgets about Satania, and smiles back.

* * *

**This came outta nowhere. I like reviews. **


End file.
